It is well known that a device or template is used to mark the position and size of a batter's box relative to the home plate on a baseball playing field and then a powder is applied to the dirt to provide an edge in which the batter must stay when batting.
Such devices are normally made in rectangular shapes and are of a size that makes them unwieldy and cumbersome. Moreover, such devices are normally made from wood planks, which makes them heavy. Thus, it is exceedingly difficult, if not impossible, for an individual to move such device from a place of storage to the home plate. If several persons are employed to move such device to near the home plate, these persons would wait for long periods before moving the device, which is wasteful.
In certain sports programs, such as intramural leagues and city leagues, it is common for a group of playing fields to be used simultaneously. When only a single device is provided for each group of fields, each field in the group is marked before the game begins and not thereafter. Should the markings be erased during play, an official may have a difficult time in determining whether or not a batter was in the batter's box in conformity with the rules.
Further, these devices are not stored in the off season. When a new season begins, new devices are made. This is wasteful of the time and materials used in constucting the old devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for marking a batter's box on a playing surface in a baseball field that will allow a single grounds keeper to easily move the device.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible device that is transportable from field to field to mark the batter's box at each of the fields.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus that stores a device for marking the batter's box on a playing field during the off season.